Conscience professionnelle
by Mariko89
Summary: Un entretien d’embauche est un moment sérieux qui nécessite une attention particulière du recruteur qui doit sélectionner le meilleur candidat possible. Comment faire quand ça dérape? Yaoi, OOC, UA! Mise à jour!
1. Conscience professionnelle

Alors, un petit one-shot que je me suis éclatée à écrire.

En me relisant, j'ai soudain pris conscience qu'une thérapie serait peut-être nécessaire après avoir pondu un truc pareil…NAN ! J'aime trop leur en faire baver ! C'est grave, docteur ?

**Commentaires :** N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, je réponds toujours.

**Mise à jour ! Y'avait des fautes qui traînaient, je m'en suis aperçu avec horreur !**

* * *

**CONSCIENCE PROFESSIONNELLE**

* * *

J'étais nerveux bien que rien dans mon attitude froide et hautaine ne trahisse mon trouble. C'était la première fois qu'on me confiait ce type de mission avec des responsabilités telles que je savais qu'un échec aurait de graves répercussions sur la suite de la toute jeune carrière de ma modeste personne : Sasuke Uchiha.

Je tapotais frénétiquement sur le rebord de la table de mes longs doigts graciles, faisant jouer les tendres articulations et ressortir les veines saillantes sur ma peau opaline. Le tapotement laissa place au pianotage tandis que je m'affairais d'une main à ranger distraitement les papiers sur le bureau.

Je n'avais que quatre personnes à recevoir ce matin. Rien qui pose problème. Je serais professionnel et si Itachi m'avait confié cette mission, il n'y avait pas lieu pour moi de douter de mes capacités. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter ni de stresser. Non, vraiment aucune…

C'était même l'occasion idéale de démontrer mes aptitudes et de promouvoir mon travail, pensais-je avec confiance. En tant que Responsable-adjoint attaché aux Ressources Humaines de la Kyûbi Corporated, j'allais pouvoir prouver que j'étais à la hauteur des espoirs que l'on avait placés en moi. Je trouverais la personne dont le profil correspondrait parfaitement au poste. C'était l'objectif de ces entretiens matinaux.

Je savais précisément ce que je recherchais parmi les candidats pour exercer les responsabilités qui incomberaient au nouveau Chef de Projet du département Recherche et Développement. Cette personne devrait faire preuve de pragmatisme et de rigueur. Elle devrait savoir gérer les conflits avec fermeté et encadrer son équipe pour lui insuffler l'élan nécessaire à l'impulsion du service.

Satisfait par cette auto-critique, je me composais mon masque habituel d'impassibilité et me préparais à recevoir mon premier postulant. Cette technique avait pour objectif de déstabiliser l'interlocuteur afin de cerner le plus efficacement possible la psychologie professionnelle de la personne et d'étudier son comportement en situation de stress. J'adorais cet aspect de mon métier. Rien à voir avec mon côté sadique. Rien.

***

Je soupirais longuement.

Sur les trois personnes que j'avais rencontré, aucune ne faisait l'affaire. Trop exubérant, manque d'expérience, insuffisance de charisme... S'en était désespérant. J'aurais dû procéder moi-même à l'analyse des profils lors de la présélection au lieu de me fier à quelqu'un d'autre, grommelais-je, mécontent. Je songeais par ailleurs avec délectation au sort que je réservais à celui ou celle qui avait dressé cette liste…

Je regardais l'horloge murale et râlais intérieurement. Actuellement, le dernier candidat se payait le luxe d'être en retard ! Cela laissait aisément augurer de la suite, songeais-je, sinistre et quelque peu découragé. Le nez penché sur mes dossiers, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et ne put retenir mon agacement :

- Et bien, quinze minutes de retard... Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir ce poste ?

Le nouvel arrivant s'était figé, probablement surpris par le ton employé tandis que je l'ignorais volontairement, fermement décidé à montrer mon niveau d'exigence et à faire sentir ma contrariété. Cela n'eut pas l'air de gêner l'inconnu qui prit place sur la chaise en face de moi sans attendre que je l'y invite.

Cela me fit hausser un sourcil. Cependant, je choisis, dans un élan de magnanimité que je regrettais déjà, de relever les yeux sur mon opposant. Je me paralysais une infime seconde avant de reprendre contenance et mon indéfectible faciès condescendant pour examiner mon vis-à-vis avec le peu d'objectivité que son sans-gêne avait causé.

Ici, immédiatement et avec la certitude totale que confère l'évidence, je sus que le jeune homme qui me faisait face était tout, sauf apte à pourvoir ce poste. Les cheveux blonds en bataille trahissaient un penchant certain au désordre. La tenue, un costume classique, était sans aucun doute un emprunt à en juger par le malaise que je percevais dans ses mouvements empruntés et un peu gauches. Ajouter à cela la cravate maladroitement ajustée et vous comprendrez volontiers ce qui clochait ne serait-ce que dans son apparence. Pour le reste : un sourire accolé à une attitude nonchalante matérialisée par son bras droit posté négligemment sur le dossier de la chaise tandis que l'autre reposait mollement sur sa cuisse.

Impardonnable. Rien à en tirer.

Telles furent mes brillantes conclusions qui, comme toutes mes décisions, étaient irrévocables. Je m'apprêtais à le congédier avec toute la politesse dont je me sentais capable, c'est à dire très peu, quand l'autre engagea la conversation.

- Je suis désolé pour ce retard. Si j'avais su, je serais probablement arrivé en avance, affirma l'homme avec une lenteur volontaire mise en avant par une voix suave, légèrement grave.

Je ne pus réprimer le frisson, pas de plaisir bien sûr, qui parcourut mon épiderme. Il faisait vraiment froid dans cette pièce, ceci expliquant cela.

Le timbre de cette voix était tout le contraire de l'impression que donnait son propriétaire. Profonde, maîtrisée et... Sensuelle, je devais bien le reconnaître bien que ce genre de réflexion n'avait pas sa place ici. Je me surpris à vouloir l'entendre encore et mon étonnement atteignit son comble quand je m'entendis répondre :

- Si vous aviez su quoi ?

Mon ton était ferme et ne laissait pas transparaître mon trouble, qui n'avait pas lieu d'être par ailleurs. Comme si une simple vocalise aurait eu le pouvoir de me perturber, moi. J'adressais une prière intérieure de remerciements fervents dédiés à ces années passées à peaufiner mon Uchihattitude, diplôme obtenu avec mention « Excellent ».

- Que j'aurais le plaisir d'être reçu par vous, répondit l'individu, manifestement amusé, Dieu seul savait pourquoi.

Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle de cet entretien qui dérivait dangereusement à mon goût puisque c'était à moi que devait revenir le soin de diriger le dialogue mais là, je me sentais dépassé, sensation oh combien déplaisante pour mon tempérament basé sur la maîtrise des choses et leur domination. J'allais lui montrer, à ce blondinet impertinent, qui était le patron dans cette pièce...Non mais, je n'allais pas me laisser démonter par ce gars, j'étais en position de force, pas l'inverse !

- Quand vous aurez terminé votre numéro, nous pourrons peut-être commencer à déterminer si vous êtes capable de remplir les fonctions exigées par ce poste ? Ripostais-je, âcre et aussi peu aimable que possible ce qui se traduisit, en code Uchiha, par une expression faciale glaciale en compétition avec l'iceberg ayant fait couler le Titanic.

- Mais je suis toute à votre écoute, répondit mon interlocuteur d'une voix onctueuse. Quelles qualités vous paraissent nécessaires pour obtenir ce poste ?

Là, ça virait franchement surréaliste. Etais-je véritablement certain de m'être réveillé ce matin ? Vu la scène qui se déroulait à cet instant, j'en doutais fortement. Ce type me cherchait ou quoi ? D'un coup, j'eus une illumination. C'était sûrement un évadé de l'asile psychiatrique à proximité. C'était la seule explication plausible.

Pourtant, je poursuivis l'échange. Paraît-il qu'il ne faut surtout pas énerver les déséquilibrés et donc, il me fallait jouer le jeu pour ma propre sauvegarde. C'est que j'y tiens à ma peau qui, soit dit en passant est absolument parfaite ! Et l'étincelle dans ces intenses yeux d'azur... C'était à n'en pas douter une lueur de folie bien sûr. Quoi d'autre ?

- Nous cherchons une personne motivée, dont l'expérience lui donnera l'assise nécessaire pour gérer une équipe complète. Cet homme ou femme devra faire preuve d'un sens inné de l'organisation et de l'autorité pour assumer les responsabilités inhérentes à ce poste ce qui inclut notamment la ponctualité, fis-je remarquer, d'un ton acerbe (malgré moi).

Ce spécimen de dément me faisait perdre lentement mais fatalement ce contrôle que je chérissais tant et l'expression qu'il arborait présentement ne laissait présager rien de bon. Sentiment d'inquiétude qui s'accrut nettement quand, je le vis se lever avec la souplesse d'un félin et venir, avec une audace qui me coupa le souffle, s'installer à califourchon sur mes genoux avant de planter son regard moiré de lapis-lazulis dans mes pupilles obsidiennes.

***

Je ne pouvais réagir, les bras ballants, bouche bée, résultat d'une technique d'hypnose certainement. J'attendis que l'autre ne reprenne la parole tout en détaillant, par réflexe de sécurité personnelle, le physique avantageux de mon agresseur dont le torse dénotait une carrure puissante, envoûtante. Un sortilège, peut-être ?

Sensiblement égayé par mon absence de réaction, mon cavalier se passa une langue qui, du point de vue que j'en avais, paraissait tendre à souhait pour venir humecter les contours du sourire étincelant et parfaitement dessiné du postulant. Il acheva son tour en la renvoyant au fond de sa cavité buccale que je devinais, proximité oblige, chaude et délicieusement moite avant d'utiliser l'émail éclatant d'une canine pour mordiller délicatement sa lèvre inférieure.

Ayant achevé sa tâche, il reprit, le plus naturellement du monde :

- Je suis désorganisé, on dit d'ailleurs de moi que je suis imprévisible…

Ça, j'avais pu le constater par moi-même. Nouvelle humidification de la bouche. Besoin d'hydratation régulière me dis-je alors que je ne pouvais plus détourner mon regard de ses deux roses pulpeuses. Absolument aucune envie de l'aider à les humecter. Vraiment.

- J'aime faire les choses à l'instinct et je ne rechigne jamais à la tâche… Affirma l'affolante mélodie vocale du blond, dans une mélopée qui me parut tout à coup particulièrement perverse.

Je déglutis difficilement tandis que le blond poursuivait, imperturbable. Je me sentais de plus en plus troublé, du moins c'est ce que se chargeait de me faire comprendre mon pantalon. Simple réflexe naturel dû à la proximité d'une personne somme toute quelque peu désirable. Sans plus. Réaction accrue par une libido déchaînée après plusieurs mois d'abstinence. Rien de plus normal donc.

- Je suis doté d'une imagination sans bornes qui me donne accès à une créativité dont mes expériences précédentes ne se sont jamais plaintes, susurra le blond en se rapprochant de mon oreille.

Le tout assorti d'un clin d'œil mutin qui acheva de fissurer mon masque déjà fort malmené me retenant tant bien que mal (et plutôt mal d'ailleurs) de sauter sur cet appel au viol consentant.

Les lèvres tentatrices s'approchèrent des miennes et mon cerveau déconnecta. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur les commissures délicieusement ourlées, imaginant leur texture, leur goût qui me renvoyaient d'autres images assurément censurables tel qu'un torse dénudé, un langue fervente, une présence « pénétrante » … Je fermais les yeux en me préparant mentalement à cette douce rencontre quand brusquement, sans prévenir, sans m'avertir... Tout s'arrêta.

Le blond se releva tranquillement avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Proprement indigné et un peu beaucoup frustré, je m'extirpais de mon siège en une violente poussée et m'écriais, avec une mimique loin de toute dignité et qui ne bénéficierait jamais de l'homologation Uchihesque :

- Reviens-ici immédiatement et termine ce que tu as commencé !

Le blond se retourna, sans se départir de sa posture ni de son sourire langoureux pour ensuite avancer d'une foulée légère (on ne peut plus sensuelle) vers moi. Il déposa ce qui semblait être une carte de visite sur le plat de la table en déclarant, visiblement aussi « tendu » que moi :

- Appelle-moi si tu en veux plus. Ici, ce n'est pas très approprié, je pense…

Et il s'en alla, alors que ma mâchoire tombait jusqu'au sol ce qui avait l'avantage de masquer la puissante érection nichée au creux de mes hanches. Je me rendis compte alors de ce que j'avais failli faire sur mon lieu de travail, avec mes collègues juste à côté alors que j'étais censé bosser et donner mon maximum pour atteindre mes objectifs. Et avec un candidat en plus !

Ce fut le moment que le téléphone choisi pour sonner et machinalement, je décrochais.

Quand je reposais le combiné, j'étais pour le moins perplexe. Non, consterné et honteux seraient plus juste pour qualifier mon humeur. La personne qui avait appelé était le quatrième candidat qui s'excusait de s'être désisté au dernier moment, ayant eu un empêchement.

Mais dans ce cas, qui avais-je reçu ? Je reportais mon attention sur la carte abandonnée devant moi, sous le choc. Mon Dieu, ce manque de professionnalisme... C'était aberrant. je n'avais même pas vérifié l'identité de la personne que je recevais. Itachi allait me tuer s'il apprenait ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle... Je lus une première fois le bout de carton avant d'imprimer véritablement ce qui était inscrit dessus :

* * *

_**UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE Naruto**_

Vice-Directeur

狐** Kyûbi Corporated** 狐

* * *

Deuxième choc. Je me demandais un bref instant s'il ne fallait pas que j'appelle les urgences. À ce rythme-là, j'allais bientôt avoir besoin d'une réanimation. Mon patron m'avait dragué, enfin allumé serait plus juste et moi, je l'avais traité comme un chien. Adieu promotion, ma carrière était finie, sans espoir de retour. La vie est cruelle !

Quoique... Nous étions à égalité finalement. Je pouvais accuser le blond de harcèlement sexuel, sa conduite était hautement répréhensible après tout. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de le faire. Tout mon être, soutenu avec véhémence par mon bas-ventre, me criait, me hurlait «Appelle le !».

J'hésitais... Environ une demie-seconde, soyons honnêtes et décrochais le téléphone, un sourire vicieux accroché à mes lèvres. Je n'avais pas fini mon entretien après tout. Il me fallait tester, en profondeur de préférence et avec la minutie qui me caractérisait, toutes les qualités énumérées par le blond.

Conscience professionnelle oblige.

* * *

Alors ? Dégoûtés ? Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais les laisser s'envoyer en l'air dans un endroit public…

Même pas un petit baiser…Je suis vraiment une sadique !

Ça vous a plu ? Vous en voulez encore ?

**Cliquez pour avoir la suite !**


	2. Affaire personnelle

Bonne lecture !

**Commentaires :** N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, je réponds toujours.

* * *

**AFFAIRE PERSONNELLE**

* * *

Je suis en avance. Très en avance même. Je jette un regard ennuyé autour de moi. Je vais en profiter pour passer quelques coups de fil, ce sera déjà ça de régler. Reste à trouver un endroit tranquille. Je me sens mal dans ces fringues de pingouin mais quand je viens ici, je suis obligé de m'attifer ainsi, pas moyen d'y échapper… Néanmoins, je me dirige d'un pas assuré vers la réceptionniste qui me mate ostensiblement depuis un petit moment et lui lance mon sourire spécial « Je suis si sexy que tu ne peux rien me refuser » pour savoir s'il y a une salle de libre où je pourrais m'installer. Elle rougit volontiers tout en mettant sous mes yeux son imposant décolleté.

Elle m'explique avec force gestes et gloussements aigus qu'il y a une pièce au fond du couloir du premier étage qui est libre et qu'elle se ferait une joie de m'apporter tout ce que je désire. Comprenez par là qu'elle est volontaire pour ouvrir les cuisses à ma demande. Désolé, beauté ! Je ne mange pas de ce pain là. Néanmoins, je me montre bon prince et lui répond d'une voix grave qui les fait toutes chavirer que j'apprécie l'offre et que je vais la « prendre » en considération. Elle était toute contente et je suis sûr qu'elle va sourire toute la journée et peut-être même, rêver de moi cette nuit. Première règle : savoir entretenir la motivation des troupes. Je ne suis pas le fils de mon père pour rien.

A ce stade là, vous vous dîtes sans doute que j'ai les chevilles sur le point d'exploser mais je vous assure qu'en toute objectivité, il n'en est rien. C'est vrai, soyons honnêtes : je suis le fils du fondateur et directeur de l'une des plus importantes firmes en Ingénierie, Consulting et Stratégies informatiques. Déjà, rien qu'avec ça, j'ai la côte. Ensuite, j'épaule mon père dans ses fonctions afin de reprendre les rênes plus tard et je suis, sans me vanter, plutôt calé dans mon domaine. Vraiment ! J'ai développé un nouvel axiome qui permet de paramétrer le…Vous vous en foutez, hein ? Bref, ça fait que j'ai encore plus la côte. Allez, dernière couche de cet excellent mille-feuilles : je suis grand, 1, 85m, plutôt musclé, du moins c'est ce que les regards en coin de ces demoiselles à mon club de sport me disent… Une crinière blonde coupée court avec art et parsemée de mèches platines dont quelques rebelles effleurent mon front et descendent presque sur mes yeux cobalts. Vous avez compris maintenant pourquoi j'ai véritablement la côte !

Bref, passons ces choses si triviales mais si vraies en même temps… Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit d'en profiter un peu tout de même ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais faut que je trouve cette fichue salle. J'ai peut-être un peu forcé la dose de charme avec la réceptionniste parce que ses explications sont trop confuses. Bon, on récapitule : je suis passé par trois escaliers différents, deux en montée et un en descente ; j'ai contourné au moins trois fois la section Recherche et Développement et deux fois les Ressources Humaines, là, je me tiens en face d'un couloir et au bout, il y a deux portes. Gros dilemme : j'ouvre laquelle ? Plouf, plouf…Oh et puis zut! J'ouvre celle de droite !

***

J'ouvre tranquillement la porte et là, je me fige. Nom de nom, j'ai devant moi un demi-Dieu. Cheveux noirs de jais, peau opaline qui paraît très douce de prime abord, de belles mains aux ongles soignés et une mine renfrognée absolument divine à moitié dissimulée par une tignasse coiffée de façon stylisée. Je me demande de quelle couleur sont ses yeux. Non, il faut que je le sache. Je me rend compte qu'il me parle. Putain, cette voix ! Ça devrait être classé « interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans » ! Elle est à son image, élégante et délicate, musicale juste comme je les aime bien que le discours ne soit pas très aimable :

- Et bien, quinze minutes de retard... Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir ce poste ?

Retard ? Il y a erreur sur la personne mais… Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je suis volontaire pour entrer dans son jeu. C'est pas gentil de faire patienter une créature pareille. Je m'assied sur la chaise de libre en face de lui et j'attends impatiemment de rencontrer son regard. Impulsif ? Sûrement, mais je m'en fiche. Enfin, il relève brièvement la tête et je peux apercevoir la profondeur insondable de ses iris. Premièrement, je comprends qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu. Danse de la victoire ! Je vais pouvoir le draguer sans la pression due à mes fonctions. Hourra ! Je saisis également qu'il me scrute et qu'à priori je ne passe pas l'examen avec succès. Je procède également au mien mais ma conclusion est totalement différente : je le veux. Alors, je me penche légèrement vers lui et j'agrandis mon sourire tout en lançant l'opération « Armes de séduction massive » :

- Je suis désolé pour ce retard. Si j'avais su, je serais probablement arrivé en avance.

Je rends ma voix aussi suave que possible, cherchant à détecter de quel côté penche ma cible. Soudain, j'aperçois l'étiquette accrochée à sa veste, sur son torse… J'envie cette veste comme c'est pas permis. Bref, elle indique le nom, le prénom ainsi que les fonctions de mon interlocuteur si sexy : Sasuke Uchiha, Responsable-adjoint attaché aux Ressources Humaines de la Kyûbi Corporated. Uchiha ? Comme Itachi Uchiha ? Gros blanc pendant une seconde puis grosse colère intérieure. Lorsque je lui ai demandé si, en consolation pour avoir gravé sur son adorable petit cul la mention « hétéro » en gros caractères, il n'aurait pas un frère aussi mignon que lui, il m'a juré ses grands dieux qu'il était enfant unique ! Je te le ferai payer ce coup là, Sexy'Tachi ! Allez, on respire une grande bouffée d'air parce que le charmant frangin de cet hypocrite me parle :

- Si vous aviez su quoi ?

Houla ! Il n'est pas commode le beau gosse. Tant mieux… J'adore quand ils me résistent ! Bon, réfléchissons un peu à ce qu'on va raconter. Il est du bureau des Ressources Humaines et il s'est plaint de mon retard, que je n'ai pas d'ailleurs soi-dit en passant. J'en déduis donc logiquement que je suis tombé en pleine séance d'entretien d'embauche et qu'il me confond avec un candidat. Intéressant. Je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser. Bon, laissons le parler un peu plus sans pour autant oublier ma priorité : me le faire en plat du jour version sauce piquante parce que j'adore quand c'est épicé et Dieu sait qu'avec lui je me sens inspiré pour le cuisiner à ma façon. Mais pour l'instant, il faut faire bouillir l'eau et distiller les légumes un par un. Oui, je suis cuistot à mes heures perdues…

- Que j'aurais le plaisir d'être reçu par vous, répondis-je.

Là, je sens que je l'ai légèrement déstabilisé le bloc de glace. L'eau ne boue pas encore mais ça vient doucement… Il fronce les sourcils et je craque complètement. Ce type est hautain au possible, il semble avoir une très haute estime de lui ce qui me donne une envie quasi-irrépressible de lui plaquer une petite fessée sur son derrière que j'imagine extrêmement bien rebondi…Oh ! Il a l'air énervé le petiot. Je suis d'ailleurs certain qu'il est plus petit que moi, il a l'air presque gracile dans son costume parfaitement ajusté. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de le voir se crisper comme ça. Sous la glace se cacherait un Vésuve ? Ça m'excite, mais le ton de sa voix, qui frôle le polaire, me ramène sur terre :

- Quand vous aurez terminé votre numéro, nous pourrons peut-être commencer à déterminer si vous êtes capable de remplir les fonctions exigées par ce poste ? Lança t'il.

J'ai franchement l'impression qu'il fait aussi peu d'efforts que possible pour me renvoyer dans mes foyers au plus vite. Son expression paraît figée dans le marbre mis à part un sourcil haussé qui tressaute frénétiquement. Je décide de calmer le jeu avant de le pousser à bout et de faire déborder ma casserole. Une cuisson tout en douceur, c'est la clef.

- Mais je suis tout à votre écoute, répliquais-je, onctueux comme du chocolat fondant, jouant sur toute la palette de mon charme. Quelles qualités vous paraissent nécessaires pour obtenir ce poste ?

Je crois que là, je l'ai un peu estomaqué. Il me regarde comme si je descendais de la quatrième dimension. J'aurais préféré autre chose mais soit. Je saurais souffrir en silence ! Ou bien… Je rajoute quelques condiments à ma sauce et je laisse mijoter le tout. Oui, je vais faire ça, je pense. Je me rend compte qu'il me fixe avec ses yeux d'ébène qui oscillent entre « je me tire, ce mec n'est pas sain d'esprit » ou « Reste calme, classe et agis avec dignité ». La deuxième option à l'air de l'avoir emporté puisque qu'il me sort le portrait type de la personne recherchée pour le poste dont je ne connais toujours pas la dénomination par ailleurs :

- Nous cherchons une personne motivée, dont l'expérience lui donnera l'assise nécessaire pour gérer une équipe complète. Cet homme ou femme devra faire preuve d'un sens inné de l'organisation et de l'autorité pour assumer les responsabilités inhérentes à ce poste ce qui inclut notamment la ponctualité, me fit remarquer la bombe sexuelle en face de moi me faisant profiter de son superbe ton acerbe mais je suis trop subjugué sans doute pour y prêter attention.

Ce que je pense de ce qu'il m'a dit ? Euh…Blablabla ? Tout ce qui m'intéresse à cet instant c'est le petit tattoo dans son cou en forme de cercle sombre entouré de trois curieux symboles, des virgules ? Il se trouve juste derrière l'oreille et je ne l'aurais sans doute pas découvert s'il n'avait pas penché sa tête sur le côté. Tout ceci commence à me lasser un peu. Cette petite conversation, quoique charmante, ne me mène nul part. J'ai besoin d'une certitude. J'ai l'impression que je lui fais de l'effet mais là, je vais jouer quitte ou double. Il faut que je sache si j'ai une chance de le connaître en « profondeur » ou pas. Quoique… Je pourrais le convertir, je m'en ferais même un devoir tellement je le veux. Il me rend dingue.

Je me lève prestement et vais m'asseoir à cheval sur ses cuisses. Cette fois, il loupe de justesse la syncope vu les yeux en soucoupe qu'il me fait. Mais il ne me repousse pas. Bon point pour moi. Je le fixe dans les yeux et je me perds dans ses orbes d'ébène. Je me pourlèche les lèvres avec convoitise tandis que j'observe la douce fente des siennes entrouvertes sous l'effet de la stupeur. Je décide de faire monter la sauce, dans l'espoir, plus tard mais pas trop quand même, de faire ensuite des blancs en neige. Je mène la danse : double Back Flip et simple Boucle-Piquée ! Et bien ! Y'a pas à dire, ce mec me rend très créatif ! Je me dois de le lui faire savoir… Non ?

- Je suis désorganisé, on dit d'ailleurs de moi que je suis imprévisible…

Là-dessus, j'enchaîne (il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud !) :

- J'aime faire les choses à l'instinct et je ne rechigne jamais à la tâche…

Entre-deux, je me rend compte qu'il ne perd pas de vue ma langue quand j'humecte ma bouche. Du coup, je le fais souvent juste pour voir l'effet que ça lui fait. Ses yeux deviennent brillants et ce que je sens sous mes fesses n'est probablement pas une réplique miniature de la Tour Eiffel à mon avis. J'ai ma réponse. Mais j'en veux plus. Beaucoup plus et je veux qu'il le sache.

- Je suis doté d'une imagination sans bornes qui me donne accès à une créativité dont mes expériences précédentes ne se sont jamais plaintes, susurrais-je à son oreille.

Je me retiens de la mordiller à grand peine et j'assortis mes propos d'un clin d'œil bien senti en me redressant. Il flanche. Yes ! Bien, il est à point maintenant. C'est le dernier virage. Je me penche pour venir trouver ce que je suis venu chercher : ses lèvres. Je le vois fermer ses yeux. Il est vaincu et détendu. Il est encore plus beau quand il s'abandonne. Une pensée me traverse d'un seul coup : lorsque j'aurais goûté au fruit défendu, pourrais-je m'arrêter ? Je retiens un soupir parce que la réponse est évidente : non ! Et le prendre dans un bureau de la société où je travaille et où tout le monde peut nous surprendre n'est pas particulièrement judicieux. Je suis dégoûté mais je me relève et me rends tranquillement vers la sortie, attendant la réaction inévitable de mon brun. Qui ne tarde pas d'ailleurs :

- Reviens-ici immédiatement et termine ce que tu as commencé !

Et bah ! Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que je ne suis pas le seul à être frustré ! Bien, bien, bien… Ce n'est pas du harcèlement sexuel, là. Il me supplie presque de lui faire l'amour. Résiste ! Résiste ! Résiste… Dur. Très dur. Mais je réussis, Dieu seul sait comment, à scotcher un sourire sur ma face et venir lui déposer ma carte sur le bureau et de lui expliquer, avec une nonchalance feinte à un degré tel que l'on pourrait me décerner un Oscar :

- Appelle-moi si tu en veux plus. Ici, ce n'est pas très approprié, je pense…

Je m'en vais très rapidement de la salle parce que : et d'une, j'ai une réunion à laquelle je vais finir par être en retard et de deux, il faut que je m'occupe d'une urgence…Très urgente ! Et j'attends son appel. Il faut qu'il m'appelle, il faut qu'il m'appelle, il faut … Est-ce que mon statut va le dissuader ? Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ? Est ce que…

DRING

Je décroche. C'est lui.

***

Je lui ai donné rendez-vous chez moi. Je ne le fais jamais d'habitude mais avec lui, je n'ai pas hésité. Je le vois arriver du coin de ma fenêtre. Putain ! Il est encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir ! Il sonne. J'ouvre… Et je le plaque aussitôt contre le mur de l'entrée pour venir enfin vérifier ce que mon imagination a pu concevoir sur la fermeté, la douceur, la saveur de sa bouche. Oh ! Nom de Dieu ! C'est encore meilleur que ce que je croyais ! Il est … Il est… Y'a pas moyen, s'il voulait faire la papote avec moi, ce sera pour un autre jour.

Je repousse la porte sans la fermer mais dans cet immeuble de toute façon, il y a peu de chance pour qu'on vienne nous déranger. Il est aussi impatient que moi parce qu'il m'aide grandement à le déshabiller tandis que je prend et reprend sans arrêt ses lèvres tout en essayant d'enlever également mes vêtements. Assez acrobatique je dois dire ! Nous finissons nus à quelques mètres de l'entrée, à l'orée de mon salon mais nous nous en fichons. Nous nous caressons avec passion en nous installant à même le sol. Je goûte la douceur de sa peau, je m'enivre de son parfum. Entêtant, enivrant. Je me demande comment je vais faire pour tenir sans le prendre tout de suite.

Je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser plus longuement qu'un grand « boum » retentit et nous sépare. J'hallucine quand je reconnais Itachi qui surgit et se met à me hurler dessus comme quoi je profite de ma position dominante pour abuser son innocent petit frère, que c'est inadmissible et patati et patata... Il enchaîne avec diverses insultes tandis que je sens monter en moi une rage que j'ai rarement ressentie. Je m'apprête à la laisser s'exprimer quand mon uke vient se positionner devant moi, nu comme un vers pour faire face au protecteur de sa pudeur et lui déballer, avec une voix glaciale et particulièrement calme (très mauvais signe pour Itachi) qu'il n'a pas à se mêler de sa vie intime qui ne m'a pas attendue pour commencer.

Je me relève pour observer le duel d'Uchiha qui se déroule dans mon salon. Sasuke fixe son frère tandis que celui-ci arbore de jolies pommettes rouge vif, évitant autant que faire se peut de descendre son regard trop bas pour son sens de la décence. Sasuke continue en lui expliquant qu'il fait ce qu'il veut de ses fesses et qu'à moins de vouloir participer, il avait tout intérêt à nous laisser. Ça fait drôle de voir Itachi comme ça, on dirait un gamin qui vient de se prendre la rouste du siècle. Il repart, penaud et … La queue entre les jambes.

Pour le coup, je suis sur le cul. Je vois Sasuke fermer la porte à clef et revenir vers moi en m'effleurant l'épaule d'une main avant de s'allonger par terre, écartant ostensiblement les jambes pour me donner pleine vue sur son intimité. J'entends sa voix sensuelle tandis qu'il place son bras derrière sa tête :

- Il me semble que nous n'avions pas fini d'explorer toutes ses qualités que tu m'avais fait miroiter lors de notre dernière entrevue…

Mon sourire à ce moment-là devint carnassier. Oh, oui ! Un peu que je vais te montrer mon petit chaton. Et tu vas m'en redemander, encore et encore…

J'en fais une affaire personnelle.

* * *

Ben, non… Pas de lemon, je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça…

Mais je vous laisse imaginer la suite si vous voulez ! Parce que cette fois-ci, c'est la fin !

Alors, vraiment déçus ? Aurais-je mieux fait de m'abstenir ? **Donnez votre avis !**


End file.
